


Are We Enough?

by HomuraEveryDayOtaku



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is everyone's best friend, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Canon - Japanese Drama, Chester the molester, Depressed Lance (Voltron), Everyone is a savage, Fangirl Japanese, Feels, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), High school days, Homophobia, Homophobic times, Hospitals, Humor, Japan, Japanese Culture, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Jealous Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Kimono, Kyoto, Langst, Legalized Same Sex Marriage, Lemon, Lotor is a Creep, Love, M/M, Medical Examination, Medical Procedures, Mild Cursing, Mild Smut, Older Characters, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Smut, Whump, Yaoi, bisexual Miro, bring a bucket, emotional klance, klance, klangst, people are sort of mean to Lance, they can all speak Japanese, vietnam flasbacks, workaholic keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomuraEveryDayOtaku/pseuds/HomuraEveryDayOtaku
Summary: Keith and Lance have been married for five years, and it has always been a life goal for them to move to Kyoto, Japan with the others, and work in the medical field. They never thought it would actually happen, all just an impossible fantasy. Until their one year anniversary when Allura had a certain surprise for them. Allura told them that her father would pay for everything, using some of the money that the Altean Company gains, if the others could join as well. They began packing right away, Lance shedding some tears in the process. Now they’re on our way, along with the others, to their final stop.What can jealousy do to a genius? A different environment to a new mind? Love, Jealousy, Angst.





	Are We Enough?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy my fanfic! It took me a long time for chapter one, so please give me a review on how you think the chapter went.
> 
> (" ") - This represents what's said in Japanese since they're all fluent, and it is a Japanese fanfic.  
> * - represents some objects and factors of the Japanese culture you might not understand/know, so I define them at the end of each chapter
> 
> Just moving in. Let's see what the group does.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Group is moving in, what’s there to see?

*Poke*

*Poke*

“Keith~”

No response.

“Keeeith~”

No response.

“Ugh. Fine, be that way.”

*Inhale*

“Keith!” (Right into his ears)

“Wahh! W-Wha-What is it Lance?”

“We’re almost there!” 

*groan* “...You couldn’t let me have those extra minutes could you?”

“Mmmm nope! Let’s go see everyone else in the other carts.” 

“Ugh…”

—————

Keith and Lance have been married for five years, and it has always been a life goal for them to move to Kyoto, Japan with the others, and work in the medical field. They never thought it would actually happen, all just an impossible fantasy. Until their one year anniversary when Allura had a certain surprise for them. Allura told them that her father would pay for everything, using some of the money that the Altean Company gains, if the others could join as well. They began packing right away, Lance shedding some tears in the process. Now they’re on our way, along with the others, to their final stop.  
—————

Lance pulls Keith up by the hand and basically drags him through the door of their train cart.  
“Wha-! Slow down!” Keith whines as his partner pulls his arm. Slowly Keith grabs Lance’s hand firmly to keep steady.

“Shhh…” Lance points over at one of the train seats, while standing in front of the cart doorframe by a few steps. In the seat was a tall and bulky man with milky skin and a scar that crosses his nose sleeping with his arms wrapped around a fair skinned, light brown haired, petite man. Both of them sleeping soundly.

“They look so peaceful..” the ocean blued man coos in a quiet tone.

“Yeah.. they do,” Keith agrees. “But I am so getting a picture of this. (Payback for all those pictures Shiro took of Lance and I).” The raven haired man let go of his lover’s hands, immediately missing the contact after, but still went for his phone in his coat pocket. Before Keith could even pull up the camera application, a voice came from the other side of the train cart.

“What are you two lovebirds up to?” A tiny, fair skinned, woman, identical to the man who was currently in a cuddling session, with headphones spoke in a curious manner. Lance jerked his head towards the woman, locking eyes. 

“Keith..abort. We’ll get em’ next time.” Lance attempts to whisper in Keith’s general direction, completely ignoring the name the woman addressed them by. (They’re use to it)

“Maybe she can’t hear us with the headphones on?” Keith replies, slowly locking his eyes on the girl as well. Lowering his phone in the process.

“I can hear you, dumbasses.” The woman removed her headphones. “I turned my music off when you guys came through the cart door. I’m not blind either.”

“Okay. Pidge, look, we were just going to come and check on you guys because we’re almost at the stop, but we came across Shiro and Matt cuddling, so Keith suggested taking a photo to commemorate the moment.” Lance explains in a sweet speech. 

Keith nods in agreement. Then slowly starts opening his phone up to the camera application. “Please just let us take the photo before they wake up?” 

“Fine.” Keith and Lance sigh in relief. “On one condition.” Pidge smirks.

“Ughh..What?” Keith ask in annoyance drooping his phone a little.

“I get to choose where we eat for dinner.” Pidge looked pleased with herself.

“Noooo...you’re just going to choose street food.” Lance whines.

“No food. No photo.” Pidge made her way over to Shiro and Matt’s cuddle space and begins waving her hand in the air above Shiro’s shoulder (teasing the standing couple, there is no way she would actually wake Shiro and Matt, she knew she was going to get her way).

“Pidge, don’t do this.” The olive skinned man demands in a whisper. Pidge continues to wave her hand above the spouses.

“Food.” She mouthed. The pale skinned man put his hand on his partner’s shoulder.

“It’s just one day of food, we can choose another time.” Keith looks back at his companion who wore an upset expression.

“Ugh..fine.” Lance pouts. “You can choose where we eat, but just let us take the damn picture.” Lance glares over at the woman as her hand meets her side in defeat. 

Keith snaps a picture of the couple as the “mini female Matt” makes her way back to her seat, smirking of course. Lance crosses his arms over his chest pouting. 

“Look, Lance.” Keith brings his phone in Lance’s view. They both let muffled snickers escape their mouths.

“Is Shiro drooling?” Lance put his hand over his mouth to muffle the laughs escaping. “Where’s Hunk and Allura?” They’re laughs quiet, and they turn their attention to the brown eyed girl in the seat.

“Hunk said something about feeling something not sitting in his system..? Most likely the bathroom. I don’t know where Allura went.” The woman replied while holding the corner her glasses.

“Classic Hunk, can never hold on any type of vehicle.” After the raven haired man put his phone away, Lance went for his hand again subconsciously.

“Guess we’ll wait for them to come back.” Keith stood with his lover awkwardly in front of the previous cart door.

“You idiots can sit do—“

(“Next Station Kyoto! Kyoto!”)The speakers were so sudden that the olive skinned man made an eep! Sound and squeezed his love’s hand tighter, moving closer to him as well. Surprisingly the speakers are the ones that awoke the cuddling spouses, and not the sound that escaped Lance’s mouth.

“Oh my god..my ears, Lance.” The violet eyes man’s ears were now ringing from the high sound that his partner directed into his single ear.

“You’re such a scaredy cat, “ Pidge giggles. “Did you make that n-noise every time a station w-was announced? Jesus.” Pidge was full out laughing now, trying to catch her breath and talk, and Lance was pouting with a light pink flush across his cheeks.

“No...only a few times.” Lance cheeks were puffed out. “Anyway, you had hea—“

“What are you guys arguing about now?” The standing couple and little woman were so caught up in the noise that escaped the ocean blue eyes man’s mouth that they forgot all about the cuddling couple waking up.

“D-don’t wor—“ Lance was cut off by Pidge.

“Lance is scared of the train speakers.” A large “innocent” gasp left Lance.

“Am not. Tell her Keith!” Lance looks in the direction to find a dumbfounded Keith.

“She’s not lying.” Keith shrugs, even though him in Lance still were holding hands. Pidge was now laughing harder. (Wheeze).

“Did I miss a joke?” The petite man lifted his head from Shiro’s chest and wiped his eyes, lifting his glasses first of course. Shiro looked at him and half shrugged. Still trying to full be aware of his own surroundings.

“I’m as confused as you.” Matt lifted an eyebrow at Pidge (still laughing).

“Anyway!” Lance attempted to change the topic. “We’ll be at the stop in a few minutes, so..”

Shiro cupped his spouse’s face and they shared a quick peck shortly before cleaning up their seating area. As he reached for his bag in the overhead bin, the milky skinned man spoke.

“Lance, Keith, did you guys pack up your belongings?”

“I packed them while sleeping beauty had an 1000 year nap.” Lance grinned feeling achieved.

“I was tired!” Keith felt attacked, now he was the one pouting. Lance no longer.

“Your such a wife, Lance.” The light brown haired woman says, wiping away tears as her laugh settles. Shiro and Matt were laughing, now, due to Pidge’s remark.

“Can’t disagree there.” Matt adds. “You love him~~~”

“Am not! I’m a man!” Lance let go of Keith’s hand and crossed his arms looking away from the group. (Completely ignored the last comment). Lance turned his head a little to see Keith laughing as well. “I’m going!”

“Going where?” Matt asked wiping tears from his own eyes. Holding his glasses in the other hand.

“To grab the stuff!” Lance marches back to the cart from which he, and his lover, came. 

“I’ll help.” Keith adds, walking closely behind Lance. 

—————

Lance reached for the overhead bin that held their belongings as soon as he got in the other train cart, dropping his lover’s and his own belongings next to him one by one. 

“I am not a wife.” Lance mumbled. Out of nowhere, arms were being wrapped around the olive skinned man’s middle as he reached for his lovers belongings.

“Keith. What are you doing?” Lance ask in an annoyed tone, continuing to grab the items from the overhead bin.

“Enjoying my wife.” Lance’s face went bright pink in a second, and he basically dropped the last suitcase next to him in shock.

“Don’t make random outbursts like that!” Lance tried to push Keith away to hide his embarrassment, but Keith landed a peck on his lover’s cheek in response.

“Caught you.” Lance was now burning pink. the pale skinned man let go of Lance and went to grab some of the bags that were taken down. “Let’s go, the train’s about to stop.” Keith started walking towards the cart that Pidge, Shiro, and Matt were in.

“That’s what I was trying to do!” Lance yelled, still flustered from before, he grabbed the other belongings and followed behind Keith. 

When they walked into the cart, Shiro, Matt, and Pidge were all packed standing in front to the exiting door.

“Don’t take so long next time.” The brown eyed girl muttered. “ooOoooOo~...Someone looks embarrassed,” snickers following.

“Shut up!” Lance blurted, still pink.

“Leave them alone Pidge, anyway we can make fun of them later with the pictures we got of them on the plane.” The male version of her assured.

“How did you guys manage to get yet more photos?!” The violet eyed man questioned, clearly annoyed.

“Some things are left to be unsaid.” Matt answered.

“You guys were quite cute.” Shiro added, checking if he left any belongings in the overhead bin.

“Ugh….” Lance now looked like a walking tomato. He looked away followed by a facepalm.

(“Attention passengers! Now pulling into Kyoto Station! Please make sure you have all your belongings when you leave.”)

The train slowed down to a stop, and the doors slowly opened. Keith and Lance intertwined hands as they stepped out of the train cart, as the others followed them. 

“Finally..” Shiro sighed as he stepped off the train. 

Lance and Keith, along with Pidge, finally made their way off the train. Pidge kept dropping her belongings, so they assisted her. 

“I’m so excited! Aren’t you?” The olive skinned man turned his head to his lover, only to see him smiling back.

“Super.” Keith replied.

“Shiro, get these lovebirds out of my way.” Pidge came shuffling out of the train luggage draping over her tiny shoulders. And as strange as she already looked, there was a bag hanging around her neck. “You guys can be all dirty when we get home.”

Lance and Keith still looking at each other sharing loving gazes, immediately let go of one another’s hand and jerked their heads in the opposite direction.

“Pidge, I’m going to kill you.” The violet eyes man warned. The brown eyed woman just stuck her tongue out in response.

“Pidge, let them be. We all want to go home and rest, and do our own things…” A faint blush decorated the cheeks of the milky skinned man. “Anyway! Let’s wait for Hunk, and Allura.” Shiro added clearing his throat. With that, they walked over to the seating area located right in the middle of the station.

“Aww...Well, they need hurry up, I heard the house is really big from Allura.” The olive skinned man trudged over to one of the wood like benches and sat with his arms crossed. The small, brown eyed woman, with suitcases draping over her body, shuffled over to the bench, sitting herself across from Lance. Tripping on the way as well.

“Keith, come sit. You must be tired. No need to stand and wait for Hunk and Allura.” Shiro suggested, also gesturing for them to follow him to the seating area with Pidge and Lance.

Keith, before accepting the gesture, adjusted the hold on the luggage in his hand. Then, only a faint flush dressed across his own face now, followed the milky skinned man over to the benches. Lance opened his arms to Keith. Keith accepted shortly and fell into Lance’s open arms, resting his head on his spouse’s shoulder. 

“I’m tired because of you.” The raven haired man groaned into Lance’s shoulders.

“Meh, you still love me.” 

——5 minutes later——

Hunk and Allura make their way off the train, well actually, it’s more like Allura came out with a teddy bear draped on her shoulders. That woman is strong

“Are you guys ready?!!” The deep caramel woman was gazing in awe, with a smile on her face, at all the people and sights outside of the train station. Despite the fact someone 2 times bigger than her is on her shoulders. “I must show you the Dentō-tekina ie my father purchased for us!”

Keith was already fast asleep on Lance’s shoulder. Lance’s head was rested on top of his spouse’s, but he jerked up out of his sitting position right as he saw Hunk. 

“Allura! Hunk! What took you guys so long?!” The ocean blue eyed man asked as he looked at the body pretty much attached to the white haired woman’s shoulder. 

“Well you see, what had happened was that on the cart we were in, there were a lot of people. We already know Hunk can’t hold on any vehicle, but with the added body heat and swaying made it much worse, so he kind of threw up on someone..” The woman continued, but everyone was listening despite wanting to just leave. They needed the details. (Keith still trying to wake up) “We had to stay back and apologize, I did most of the apologizing since Hunk was, and still is, out of it.”

“That’s tough, but I really want to go to our new home, eat, and sleep. So can we get a move on?” The small, female version of Matt had a forced, bothered smile on. 

“I’m also very tired, so I can agree on this one, but not in the harsh way Pidge said it.” Shiro butted in.

“I couldn’t agree more, but you see..” Allura pointed over at so called “out of it Hunk.”

“Right!” The milky skinned man walked over to Hunk’s figure and held him up from the other side, in attempt to help. “Ready?”

Everyone nodded in agreement.

“Here, I can switch with you Allura.” Shiro’s lover made his way over to Allura switch with her.

“Thank you.” She stepped aside slowly to allow Matt to get a hold of balance. “Alright, let’s go.”

“First, let me go get sleeping beauty, again.” Lance walked over to a half awake Keith on the bench. “Wake up sleeping beauty.” Lance wrapped his arm around Keith’s waist, and put him on his feet. The only response from that was a grunt. “Sweetheart, get up.” The olive skinned man pecked his spouse’s cheek and started lightly shaking his shoulders. FInally, Keith stood up straight, grabbed the luggage he had, and started walking towards the others. “You did that on purpose didn’t you?!” The tall man shouted. 

“I wanted a awakening kiss. Just like sleeping beauty, right?” A shrug followed.

Allura and the others started snickering, also began walking in the direction of the house.

Keith responded with a wink in his spouse’s direction. Lance’s face lit up red from embarrassment, followed by a facepalm. 

“I fall for this every time.”

“Your so going to get it!!” The brown haired man pretty much snatched up his luggage and sprinted towards the group.

They played cat and mouse for a good 10 minutes, while they were also on their way to the house may I add, before Shiro got irritated. 

“So Allura, where is this place anyway?” Matt asked with curious eyes. 

“Umm..well you see it’s up in the mountains.” Allura scratched her cheek in nervousness.

“WHAT?!” Lance felt like his mind was blown. “Okay, first I’m impressed we got a house up there, but I’m upset because we have to walk up there.” His lover nodded in agreement.

“Not necessarily. After we reach a certain point, Allura’s dad claimed that we get an escort or ride the rest of the way.” The white and black haired man replied.

“He is correct. Actually we’re coming close to the mark.”

“Few… Good.” Lance let out a sigh of relief. 

“Hey Shiro, Why have Lance and I been receiving strange looks? It’s starting to piss me off.” The violet eyed man walked close to his brother and whispered. (Lance was walking next to Keith holding his hand, luggage in other.

“You see...In Japan they legalized same sex marriage not far back, so it’s probably still weird to some people. You guys might also get some unfair treatment, sorry about that..” Shiro explained in a sad tone. “Just, don’t let it get in the way of what you guys think is most important.” 

“For sure! I won’t let it get in the way of my love!” Lance wrapped a hand around Keith’s waist (trying to also show off to the public) very dramatically.

“Great..how come Matt and you aren’t getting strange looks?” Keith sighed in dissatisfaction. 

“We’re not blatantly holding hands at the moment. Don’t worry. Just keep doing what you’re doing, and everything will fall into place.” Shiro added. 

“It’s not like Lance will let you stop anyway.” Pidge chimed in snickering.

A faint flush decorated the violet eyed man’s cheeks. “Whatever….Stay in your own conversation.” 

“You guys are a very strong couple, I don’t think it should be too hard.” The white haired woman added. (Everyone knows Keith isn’t that much good of a whisperer).“Anyway, we’ve made it to the mark.” She pointed over at a man standing by a type of transportation that resembled a ski lift, just closed off. 

“Good thing Hunk is still out. He would not enjoy this, or agree.” Pidge stated. 

“That’s for sure.” Lance chuckled. 

The group stopped in front of the man that was managing the lifts, and just stood there. 

“What exactly are we supposed to do?” The raven haired man asked the deep caramel skinned woman. 

“I got this.” She walked over face to face with the man and began to speak in Japanese. (“Hello! I’m Allura, daughter of Alfor if the Altean Company. Here is my city pass”). She pulled out a card out of her pocket and showed the man.

“Un. Sokka. Kochiradesu.” The man replied and directed towards one of the carts.

“Come on guys, he wants us to step into this cart.” Allura gestured for them to follow. Lance basically sprinted towards the cart with his spouse’s hand in his. 

“Slow down!” The raven haired man shouted. The brown eyed, petite woman followed behind. (Again with all the bags draped on her body. How they heck does she even walk around?) 

Shiro and Matt, with Hunk in between, followed. 

Once they were inside, Lance’s smile of wonder lit up the cart.

“It’s huge!!” 

“Japan has developed higher technology than America. That’s why the Altean Company as a partnership, or bond, with Japan’s technology systems. You will also be able to see the city lights and trees as we go.”

“That’s amazing, their technology is so beautifully advanced. To have the power to build such big carts to the mountains, including the long distance.” The light brown haired woman added.

“It is. Once we get into the air you’ll get a nice view of Mt. Fuji, so get your phones if you want a photo.” The blue (with purple pupils) eyed woman added. 

“You hear that Sweetheart?! We get to see Mt. Fuji.” Lance shook his spouse’s arm softly. Keith returned the gesture by giving his partner a soft smile. 

“Yeah..I heard.” The violet eyed man answered in a very lovey dovey tone that was going to cause Pidge to barf in the corner. 

“Oh my god! Allura, can we get going? I’ve had enough of their lovey dovey shit for a day. Goodness.” Pidge commented.

“Pidge!” The broad man shouted.

“I am an adult, despite my size, I can curse if I want to. Hmph.”

“We should get going.” the deep caramel woman replied. (“We’re Ready!”) The man on the other side of the cart glass nodded and hit the button that was on the control panel to the side. With a slight jerk, the cart began to move following the line to the mountains.

“Finally.” The brown eyed woman slumped into her seat, which was right next to Hunk, which is also a jackpot for a pillow. 

“Woah….” Matt looked out at the city with wide eyes. “It’s amazing..”

“It is isn’t it?” Shiro looked over at Allura, and they shared a small smile.

“How is it Lance?” Allura asked.

Lance couldn't explain how beautiful it was, how the lights of the night weren’t too bright, but bright enough to make the city glow. How Mt. Fuji’s view was...INCREDIBLE. He didn’t even notice that tears started falling. 

“Oh my..Lance, are you okay?” the deep caramel woman asked with much concern. 

Lance’s dialogue came out in a small sob, “It’s just...I thought this would never be possible, and it feels like this is all a dream. I never thought that we would actually make it..” Keith turned Lance’s head so he was facing him, and wiped away the tears with his thumb. 

“But here we are.” The raven haired man replied smiling at his lover. His beautiful lover, even when crying.

“Here we are.” With that, Lance leaned in and they shared a soft, but short kiss.

“JESUS!!! Can we not make this a shoujo manga!?” Pidge howled.

Allura, Shiro, and Matt started laughing. Eventually, Keith and Lance began laughing too, hands held tightly. 

“Kuso…” The fair skinned woman said under her breath.

 

——30 minutes later——

Everyone, except Allura, was asleep.

(“Please ready all your belongings, you will be pulling into the mountain stop shortly!”)

Keith and Lance slowly opened their eyes, the loud speaker waking them, and sat up from the cuddle position they were in. 

Shiro and Matt woke up not to long after.

“Shhhh..Look at Pidge, she looks like the bag gremlin.” The “bag gremlin’s” brother pointed at the corner of the cart, and it was true. She did in fact look like a gremlin, but covered in bags.

Lance wasted no time to get a photo of the sight, but he almost dropped his phone as the cart jerked and then stopped. 

“Uwaaa!” Pidge almost fell face first out of her seat, and comfortable position next to Hunk. 

“Welp! That’s our cue to get off.” the milky skinned man stated.

“No kidding.” The raven haired individual replied. “Is Hunk in a coma or something?” He asked while everyone else was getting their belongings together. 

“Nah..He just lost a lot of fluids (all that damn vomiting), and is probably as tired as the rest of us.” Matt answered.

Shiro and Matt were back with supporting Hunk, sharing lovey doves looks every now and then, and they were off on another walk before getting to the house. 

—————

“Allura, if I walk any longer, these bags are going to break every bone in my body.” the light brown haired woman uttered.

“Just a few more yards.” The white haired woman replied.

Keith and Lance were actually enjoying the walk, holding hands, looking at the trees and lights around them, sharing small lovey looks. No complaints coming from them, despite they both were starving and tired.

Now Matt and Shiro on the other hand...they had to carry Hunk, Hunk’s luggage, and their own luggage. Talk about pain in the ass.

“We’re here!” Allura stopped in her tracks in front of a enormous traditional Japanese family home.

“T-this is ours?” Matt asked. 

“Why of course, we could’ve gotten a larger one, but I liked the placement of this one since it was closer to the water, and Fuji’s view is quite nice. Now, the outside might be nice, but come inside.” The woman sprinted into the building.

“Let’s go.” Lance tugged on his partner’s hand and went inside behind Allura. Everyone else not following too far behind them. 

—————

When they walked in, the *genkan was probably the size of two king beds. 

“You all studied Japanese culture and language in school, so you already know what to do here.” The white hair woman stated. With that, they removed their shoes and stepped into a huge hallway.

“This is the hall, as you can see. The closet is to your left, and the second section exit is to your right.” Allura was pointing throughout the house. She walked into one of the rooms that were right ahead. “This is the dining slash chill slash kitchen area. You should be able to tell which is which.” She walked out of each room as quickly as she walked in. “Down that right hallway is the small bathroom, or guest bathroom, but I don’t think you’ll be using that anytime soon.”

“This is amazing..” Lance was shocked, it was so big and nice. The floor, except the hall, was all *tatami mat, and the design was very clean, but traditional.

“No kidding…” Matt added.

“Now this way.” She walked over to the second section exit she was talking about before. “Now this is the second section, it may not look like too much, but just wait till you see the main bathroom.” She pointed over to a room at the beginning/end of the hall. “That is Keith and Lance’s room, the one right next to it will be Shiro and Matt’s room.” She began walking down the hall. “The one right here is Pidge, Hunk, and my own room. Since Pidge and I are women, there is a mini room installed within the room for you, Hunk. Even though the walls are *shouji, you can’t hear a thing through the walls.” She made her way into the farthest room. “This is the main bathroom, and most likely the one you will probably be using the most.” 

Everyone was in shock, besides Allura, she looked proud. The bath looked like it was big enough to fit two elephants in it.

“Why is there a window right in front of the bath? Won’t people, like...see us naked?” Pidge asked confused.

“The windows are made from the company tech, so you can see outside, but no one can see inside.” Allura replied. “Pretty cool huh?”

“Allura, this is amazing..Thank you.” The raven haired man was still trying to process everything he saw before.

“Don’t worry about it, remember I could’ve got us a bigger one than this.”

“I can’t wait to take a bath!!” Lance was filled with excitement. He practically ran to his, and his lovers, room and already began unpacking. 

“Well I leave you guys to do what you need to do. Who’s ordering fo-” Before Allura could finished Pidge jumped in.

“FOOD! I am ordering! Isn’t that right Lance?!” Pidge basically shouted in Lance’s direction. When the words reached him he deflated in realization. 

“Ughh.. YEA! She’s ordering!” Every word that just left the olive skinned man’s mouth hurt him physically.

“Hmm. Strange, I thought Lance would’ve wanted to order.” Allura shrugged. “Anyway, use the phones in each of your guys’ room, It is a hotline to the city services. There is also one located in the dining slash kitchen area.” With that, she walked into her room with Hunk, who was dropped off by Matt and Shiro in his room. He’ll probably wake up when he smells the food.

“City services?” The violet eyes man questioned in amazement. “You’re serious? Mighty god bless you.” With that, he walked to his, and his spouse’s, room in the beginning of the hall.

—————

“Hello, Love.” The raven haired man walked into the room with his bags. Lance was almost done unpacking, his clothing was arranged in rainbow order in the closet, he had photos of his partner’s and his own wedding attached to the border of the dresser mirror, and now he was just working on the bed. (Bed sheets).

“Why, hello Sweetheart.” Lance replied without turning around. “The other side of the closet if for your clothing. Do you like the way I decorated the dresser?” He finally turned around and pointed at the photographs on the mirror border with a soft smile.

“Of course I do.” Keith walked over to Lance and grabbed his waist. They rested their foreheads together. “It’s our special day, how could I forget?”

The olive skinned man hummed in response. “Who knows?” 

Keith ran his hands up his lover’s shirt slowly. He admired Lance’s figure. 

“Sweetheart, not n-now.” The olive skinned man tried to suppress a whimper from his lips. Keith knows his partner is sensitive, and they should probably be unpacking for the other rooms, but he just had urges.The long trip probably triggered it. The pale skinned man started peppering Lance’s neck with kisses. “..nn..Keith..” Lance was slowly unraveling under Keith’s touch. Before the violet eyed man could continue, Lance grabbed his lover’s hands and pulled them far away from his body. “We need to help unpack with the others.” Keith made eye contact with his lover.

What beautiful eyes.

“I want to wreck you.” Lance let go of his lovers reach and stumbled backwards. 

“Stop making such random outburst!” The ocean blue eyed man’s face was decorated with a dark pink flush. “Come on, we need to help unpack for the other rooms.” 

Keith chuckled, “Just trying to tell you your coming future,” a shrug followed.

“You’re gonna be the death of me, Sweetheart.” Lance closed up his, now empty, suitcase and made his way towards the door. Before he left the room he stopped at the door frame looked back at his spouse, and spoke, “I’ll run a bath for us after I’m done helping. I’ll come and find you after I finish my area of unpacking, okay?” 

“I’ll finish my end.” Lance’s lover went for his own suitcase and began unpacking. (“I love you”).

(“I love you too”). After Lance left the room, Keith smiled to himself.

What did I do to deserve you?  
—————  
(“Yes, I would like two orders of karaage, one order of white and fried rice, and one order of steamed vegetables. Yes, that’s fine. 30 minutes? Okay. Thank you. Bye.”) 

*Boop*

“Surprise, surprise, your Japanese isn’t as choppy as it used to be.” Lance walked into the dining room where Pidge was on the city phone.

“Ohhh, shut up. Mine sounds much better than yours.”

(“Is that so?”)

(“You bet your ass it is.”)

(“Hmm...I see.”)

“Quit arguing in Japanese, and help me unpack in the kitchen!” The white haired woman appeared from behind the kitchen cabinets.

(“This isn’t over shorty.”)

“Whatever…”

The ocean blue eyed man made his way over to the boxes that were placed next to the refrigerator. 

“Where do these cups go?” In the man’s hand was a *yunomi chawan.

“Umm..In that cabinet over there.” Allura pointed over at a cabinet in the corner of the kitchen.

This process went on for what felt like forever. Allura points at an area in the kitchen and Lance puts the required objects in the area. Before they knew it the food showed up right as the kitchen was done.

—————

(“Thank you for the food!”)

“Well, it’s ten o’clock and I would like to bathe.” Lance rested his chopsticks on top of his dish and stood up. “Come on, Sleeping Beauty.” Keith got up onto his feet. He finished his food long time ago, he just was waiting for his partner.

“You guys better hurry up, and don’t dirty the bathroom if you know what I mean.” The brown eyed woman stated at ease. How blunt. “I want to bathe as well, AND in a clean bathroom.”

“Pidge! I am trying to eat here, and not vomit for the fifth time today.” The brunette haired man replied. 

“Could we go one day without any ‘sex remarks’?” Shiro added.

“You’re the one who named them ‘sex remarks’” the brown eyed woman responded. Allura just continued eating and having a mini conversation with Matt.

“We’re just gonna go now…” The raven haired man grabbed his lovers hand and they walked together to the *bath room. 

—————

“Uwwaaaa...It’s huge!!” The olive skinned man was still in shock about the size of the bath.

“You already saw it.” His lover answered. They were both removing their clothing to take a shower, then soak in the bath.

“You know it’s big, and I bet you love it as much as I do.” Lance teased.

“Anything you love, I will too.” Keith’s comment made his lover’s face go a light pink, but due to the steam in the bathroom, it wasn’t that noticeable. “And yes, it is a big bath.” Keith made his way over to one of the showers, sat on the stool placed in front of it, and began to wash himself. 

“You make my heart weak~..” Lance made his way to where his lover was seated and placed a kiss on his, soapy, pale cheek, before seating himself on the stool next to his lover to wash himself. 

“That’s my job.” the violet eyes man smirked. “I love you.” 

“Ughh...Your random outburst are on a roll today. You know that?” The soap ran down the olive toned man’s back and chest. 

“I mean, I could continue? Right, Beautiful?” 

“Ohmaigawd staph. My heart…..wait…” Lance slowly turned his head to look a his lover’s side. “You’re staring! Quit that!” Lance’s cheeks went warm, he quickly rinsed off and tried to get up, but a small tug on his arm sent him flying into his lover’s arms. (“Ouch…”). 

The tall man lifted his head up and was faced with his lover, both of them naked, on the floor in front of the shower. 

“Keith, what the hell?” 

“You look pretty at this angle.” Keith ran his hands through his lover’s hair, decorating his hair in soap. “Besides, I miss touching you.”

Lance’s face went full out dark red, and he tried to hide it with his hands. He was stopped when hi slover grabbed his hands. 

“Let me see you. We’ve been married for five years, you should be used to it.” Keith held his lovers hands down. “You’re hair is really pretty, your eyes, your di--”

“STOP!!” the ocean blue eyes man shouted in embarrassment. “Your making my heart beat too fast. I’m gonna pass out with the added heat as well.” He whispered, barely audible and looked anywhere besides his lover.

“I make your heart beat fast? Did I hear that correctly?” The raven haired man wore a small grin. “Look at me. Let me see your ocean blue eyes.”

Lance slowly made eye contact with his spouse. Right as their eyes met, Keith didn’t hesitate to lean in and share a passionate kiss with his lover. 

“..nnn.” They only took short breaks for air, Keith wasn’t wasting any of this.Lance freed his hands from his spouse’s hold and ran his hands through raven hair. He was basically melting into the kiss. They both didn’t mind that they were wasting everyone else’s time. They didn’t care that they were both losing themselves in each other like a drug. It was just them, and that’s all they cared about. Luckily no one could see them through the window in front of the bath. 

Continuous whimpers and moans left Lance’s lips. Eventually Keith pulled away from the kiss, stood up, walked over to the bath, and settled himself into the bath. “I’m cold.”

The pale skinned man left his spouse, flushed as ever, in front of the showers. “Just gonna leave me hanging like that…?” Lance’s voice left his lips in a murmur. 

“My urges are fulfilled for the day. Come get in here with me.” Somehow Keith was able to speak in a clear tone. Lance seemed like he was in a trance, and gladly walked over to where his partner was. He seated himself shoulder to shoulder with his lover, and rested his head on his lover’s shoulders.

“Don’t fall asleep in here.” The raven haired man grabbed Lance’s hand and rested his head on top of his rested one. “I love you.”

“Mmm..” Keith received a hum in response. 

“Cutie.” Keith could feel his lover’s cheeks warm up, no bother to look. He knew what his lover looks like flustered from memory. (Lance tends to get flustered quite easily, he was always like this). He chuckled to himself.

I love you too.

—————

Dentō-tekina ie: Traditional House

genkan: Traditional Japanese entryway areas for houses

tatami: Traditional Japanese mat flooring

shoji: Japanese sliding door made out of latticed screen covered in white paper

yunomi chawan: Form of a Japanese teacup

bath room: In Japan they have a toilet room and a bath room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I have a Tumblr account. On there I will be posting the map of their house. (@homura-draws). Follow for update notifications. Ask questions in the comment sections. Ask in Tumblr are fine as well. I also have another fic which is posted on Wattpad (@HomuraEveryDayOtaku) the fic is also posted there.


End file.
